Here For You Always
by Gabigail
Summary: Is George a friend? A sister? Perhaps she could be a potential girlfriend. Mason is forced to reevaluate his feelings if there are any.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Mason POV. It's a stand alone, but it may work as a prequel to What Am I to You? I haven't decided yet (I tend to work backwards).

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its character are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and are copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

George/Mason pairing. As usual the others reapers are around too:)

Is George a friend? A sister? Perhaps she could be a potential girlfriend, but Mason is forced to re-evaluate his feelings (if there are any).

Please Read & Review :)

Here For You Always

It shouldn't surprise me in the least that George literally fell head over feet for some guy; it was bound to happen eventually. It certainly shouldn't bother me, but it does. When I actually take time to think about it, I realise that I've always liked George, but had always managed to conceal those feelings from her, which totally went out the window the moment she had feelings for someone else. Oh my poor Georgie girl, it's breaking my heart to see her suffering the way she is right now. And over some bloke named Trip. What the hell? Tripp, Tripp, who the hell names, or nicknames their kid Trip? I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around that catastrophe.

The scowl on her face has become somewhat permanent, and I'm not taking that very well either. I miss her half smiles when she thinks no one is looking, I'm pretty sure that I see more than the others would give me credit, but it's probably the fact that it will be noticed by Rube upon his return from wherever he's been hiding these past few days. As I watch her, I really wish she had heeded his warnings about her and romantic entanglements being a bad idea, or something to that tune, because let's face it, she wouldn't be going through the hell she is at this moment. Taking into consideration the fact that she hasn't been undead as long as the rest of us, nor does she have the life experience, which by my simple calculation, equals her pretty much being doubly screwed.

It's funny how we have this unwritten rule regarding our not telling Rube about George's misconduct, but I really want to. I know that I'm supposed to keep quiet, or as she would put it: "swim with the fishes", but I know he would know what to do and how to handle her, and yet at the same time, I've noticed over the years that I've known him, he can be one of the most insensitive of men. Having said that, worse case scenario then is him basically exploding on her, which I'm fairly certain is the last thing that her already broken heart needs right now. She doesn't need an "I told you so" lecture. She needs a comforting shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to her woes, not being put in a bad book and not to be spoken to for what was it again? A day? A week? A month? A year? A century? Forever? Besides, Roxy already handled the parental perspective when George was arrested for vandalism, which is just another minor detail that we shall fail to mention to the boss.

Sitting at our usual booth, I try and get the teen to snap out of her funk before Rube arrives. She's slouched in her seat, face literally stuck to the table, only answering in a monotonish grunt, and only when absolutely necessary. She's still a bit dishevelled, her hair a wild ponytail and thank goodness it's her day off, her clothes look as though she's slept in them for a week.

"Aw come on Georgie girl, cheer up. He's the idiot. He wasn't good enough for you anyways." I say knowing that truth be told, it is I who isn't good enough for her. If you know that song _She's so High_ that pretty much sums up my lowly position, in which case, I cannot possibly imagine her ever looking at me the way I saw her look at Trip. I finally give up, knowing that she's still ignoring me, and my obviously lame attempts to comfort her.

Sitting beside her is Daisy, who I think is still in a mishmash of shock and disbelief that George hadn't confided in her about the loss of her virginity, and to Richie Rich no less. If he's anything like I had been when I was alive, he won't call, but I'm pretty sure she already knows that. Believe you me, if he does come round and she doesn't kill him. I sure as hell will, and when Rube finds out, which I'm fairly certain he will, via Daisy and her big mouth. Let's just say there won't be a large enough piece from which to extract his soul. Tripp would be very lucky to get lights.

Dejectedly, George finally finds the strength to unpeel her face from the table, which might I add is just in the nick of time too, as Rube makes his entrance. She doesn't even give him the chance to join us.

"Where the hell were you?" she snaps at him. I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't want to deal with her lip or attitude, and we all kind of shudder at the thought or her further agitating him.

"Good morning to you too Peanut." He replies in a very controlled tone, which is never a good sign, as he motions for me to move so he can sit in his usual spot. This is so not good, he and George are both in bad moods, which usually just requires a spark and the flame will inevitably ignite, especially if they happen to be in a sparring mood.

"What can I get you?" Kiffany asks in her usual pleasant manner. She's surprised by the chorus of silence, as no one answers right away and she cannot help but show her confusion because we usually know what we want, and are jumping in with our orders as soon as she's ready. "Okay, I'll give you a few more minutes." She says and we all nod. As she walks away I can hear her sigh under her breath as she makes her way to another table.

"So what? You're not going to answer my question?" George demands, and I kick her gently under the table. "Ouch! Mason! What the." She stops herself short and nods. Rube just glares at her.

"What? I need your permission to leave town for a couple of days? I would have gladly talked to you about it in a calm manner, but seeing your crappy attitude this morning, and come to think of it before I left. Forget it. Here guys." He sighs as he removes our marks (Post-its) from his book. I look at mine quickly before shoving it in my pocket, I notice George frowns and motions for Daisy to let her out. Not saying a word, she heads out of the restaurant. I wonder if her attitude towards Rube has to do with men in general, or just the arse that played her like a fool, and she's just taking it out on him. Without a word I go after her. I don't know if it's a great idea or not, sometimes we need someone, even when we don't think we do.

"George!" I call and she stops dead in her tracks. She turns around and waits for me to catch up. It amazes me how fast that girl can walk when she wants to. "What the hell is the matter with you? George, if you need to talk to someone, I'll listen." I say hoping that she will open up a bit, I know that it will make her feel better.

"Mason, there's nothing to discuss; plain and simple I'm an idiot. I should have known better. Rube was right as always, but hey, lessoned learned and I will eventually be okay." She says as we walk down the street.

"That's not true and you know it. Sure, Rube will kill you when he finds out, but he'll eventually get over it." but when she looks at me I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Mason, it's not him I'm worried about. I can take his yelling at me, and let me tell you, this time I've earned whatever he wants to throw at me." She stops herself and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. I wonder what she means. "It's what you think of me that makes this as hard as it is." She blurts out and I just stare at her with a look that I'm sure is jaw hitting the pavement. "I have to go. I'm going to be late." She quickly turns on her heels and makes a mad dash towards the towering building that holds the company she works for. What's it called again, oh yeah, Happy Time. That's right George, get away from a perceived problem as quickly as you can, I cannot help but think as I make my way back to the waffle house for something to eat.

Roxy and Daisy have made their way out, so I'm left with Rube, oh joy oh fun! I think to myself as I plunk myself in the seat across from him. Thank goodness Kiffany had noticed my arrival and is standing at our table for my order.

"Coffee and the Johnny Vegas with bacon." I say with a smile. Rube looks up from his newspaper.

"Back again?" he says, taking a sip of coffee.

"Uh yeah, I didn't have breakfast." I reply, hoping he doesn't sense my need not to talk to him.

"What's wrong with George?" he's so to the point, he scares me.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. I've already had a word with the girls, and they seem to think that you're the person to explain this new attitude she has towards me. To me." I look away for a moment in thought. I'm not sure if I should say anything, and yet I know I have to. Why hadn't Daisy just told him, like she always does, the blabbermouth. Oh right! I forgot, it's only when she wants to be. "I'm waiting." Rube prompts me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie and look away.

"Yes you do. That's why you're sweating bullets."

"Am not!" I protest, but not too much to appear guilty as sin.

"Look, Mason. I know that something's happened to George and she will eventually tell me. I just don't have patience for her attitude right now and just thought I'd get the heads up from you."

"Remember how you told her to see how the other half lives?" he nods and I continue to stall. "Well you see, she did her reap, but kind of fell for the guys son." I can see his expression as it falls. I don't really have to go any further, I think he's already put two and two together; because he's shaking his head.

"She didn't?" he asks in a tone I don't think I've ever heard him use. I can only nod. "I've got to go. Thanks for the chat Mason." He says as he collects his jacket, planner, and hat. I sit with a dumbfounded look as Kiffany brings me my breakfast.

"Thank you Kiffany." I say quietly, still in awe at the speed with which Rube just flew out of here. George is so dead and it's pretty much all my fault, I cannot help but think.

"You okay?" Kiffany asks me, her look of concern touches me, considering everything I've done to her.

"Yeah. I'll live." I reply as she smiles and makes her way to another table. No not really, a black cloud hovers over me as this really bad feeling works its way into the pit of my stomach, as I'm almost certain that Rube is going to pay 'Millie' a special visit. I shake the thought out of mind and try and eat my breakfast.

Heading out into the chilly autumn air, I bring the collar of my leather jacket around my neck as though it will offer some warmth from the chill. Looking at my watch I know that I don't have time to waste, so I head to the intersection that's on my Post-it and quickly try to locate my mark. It's funny how I still have that gut feeling when I catch a glimpse of my mark, in this case T. Nichols as she trips and drops the groceries he held in her arms.

"Great!" she says, feeling like a stalker I help her collect her bags. "Thank you." Her smile is radiant, warming the chill from within me.

"You're welcome. My name is Mason." I say hoping that doesn't sound as lame as I think it did. She rolls her eyes, I'm guessing that did sound like the world's worst pickup line. Perhaps she feels sorry for me or obligated to play my game, but she puts one of her bags down and extends her hand.

"I'm Tabitha." She replies.

"Nichols?"

"Yeah, how did you?" she asks as I quickly pop her soul.

"I thought you looked familiar." I save myself the trouble of explanation. She smiles and begins the trek across the street. I suddenly hear the high pitched squeal of tires as a dump truck barrels down the busy street and stops after making contact with the young women, who is basically tossed, oh I'd say a good 20 feet. Her soul stands beside me and I put an arm around her shaky shoulder.

"What happened?" she asks in a quite, dazed voice.

"Well, let's just say it wasn't your day, but things should improve." I say leading her away from the site of her death towards the shimmer of her lights.

"Thank you for sparing me the pain of that one." She says over her shoulder as the lights engulf her. Check, I think as I make my way to Georgie's workplace to see about taking her out to lunch. I so have to apologise because she is going to kill me, and Rube definitely wasn't a happy camper when he left the waffle house.

I cannot stand the smell of corporate America. Suits, power suits, hair just so, files upon files; well you get the picture. I get off the lift and head into the large space, divided up by cubicles. Which one is George's I try and remember as I pass a few interesting characters; the receptionist didn't even bother to help me, in fact just let me walk on by as though I work here. Then I nearly run into this chick named Delores Herbig, man she's a weird one, who promptly directs me to 'Millie's' workspace.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" George demands through clenched teeth.

"I came to take you to lunch." I say sweetly.

"I can't go. I've been out to lunch already."

"Been out to lunch? With whom?"

"Rube, if you must know. And right now I'm very angry with you. I've been considering Rube's method of oh let me see. Never talking to you again!" she says hotly and I can see the onset of tears.

"Georgie, don't get like this." I whisper so that no one hears me use her name. "I can't bear the thought of having you mad at me." I say, as I kneel on the floor in front of her, holding her chair so she can't spin away from me, which forces her to look at me.

"I know that it's for the best." She takes the words from my mouth. "How can you still be so nice to me?" she questions me. I don't really know the answer, sure she slept with that bloc Trip, and that in itself is just cause for me to never speak to her again, if I happened to be her boyfriend, or that kind of guy, which I'm not.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I only told him because he would find out via Daisy eventually, and while I would rather him have heard it from you, I thought it best to get all of it out of the way. Georgie girl, how could I ever be mad at you? It's not as though you're mine to get mad at." I say hoping that it doesn't hurt her feelings as much as I'm hurting my own. There is no way in hell that I'm admitting my feelings for her, it's far easier for her to think that I'm still killing myself to get Daisy. I've had my fill of Daisy and only to get her completely out of my system, but George doesn't need to know that either. Because I've been in love with her, if you will, from the first day I met her and even through my Daisy stage, which was pretty short and sweet. I believe that says quite a bit.

"Okay. I won't stay mad at you, even though I want to and think you deserve it." She says with a smile as I brush the tears from her face. Delores rounds the corner on our tender moment, and I pop up.

"I'll see you later?" I say with a smile. I hold on to her hand for as long as I can and she smiles back and nods before turning back to whatever she had been doing prior to my little visit.

I only wish I had the guts to tell her everything. Tell her that I was jealous as hell that she was giving her attention to someone other than me. Tell her that I have been truly, madly, deeply in love with her the moment we met. Tell her that I want to be the shoulder she cries on when she needs it, the one who will always stand beside her, and catch her when she falls. But for now, I'll have to be content to be a friend in her undead existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: George/Mason, and the rest of the reapers.  
Genre: Romance/Slight Humour/General Fiction

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Abstract: Confessing your feelings for another is one thing, but keep in mind thatthis is Mason.

Thanks again to all of you who have taken the time to R&R some of my previous endeavours. Please feel free to continue, like the conversation:) Enjoy!

More Than Just My Georgie Girl

It's been something akin to three weeks since my visiting Georgie girl at work and apologising for outing her to Rube, but I really didn't have a choice, if not me then Daisy, and if Daisy, the volcano probably would have erupted. Three whole weeks since I've admitted to myself how I feel about her, yet still have to express said feelings to her. It's late as I walk aimlessly to clear my head, ending up in front of Rube's flat. He's probably the one to talk to about this. I mean Daisy would probably have a dramatic moment if I were to confide in her. Plus, she'd probably tell George herself, and not in a tactful manner either.

I'm as sober as I can possibly be at this very moment standing in front of Rube's door, which in itself is a pretty sobering situation when I come to think of it. To knock or not to knock, that now becomes the question; the answer of course is to knock, I've made it this far and am in dire need to talk to someone. I finally find my nerve and gently tap at his door, half hoping that he's not in. But I'm wrong. I can hear his footsteps as he makes his way to the door, then the lock as he unlocks it before opening it, and finding me dishevelled as per the norm, but doesn't comment on it.

"Mason." He says with a bit of shock in his tone. "What are you doing here?" he asks stepping aside to allow me access into his flat.

"I didn't know who else I could talk to." I stammer as he closes the door behind me. "I won't take too much of your time. I mean I understand if you're busy, in which case."

"No, its fine. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"Water." I reply after removing my shoes and finding a place to sit. He returns with a glass and hands it to me before moving the book he must have been reading to a small table and seating himself back in his chair.

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he inquires sitting back. I look at the glass in my hands, take a sip of water and put it on a coaster on the coffee table.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with George?" he prompts me to speak. Is he like some kind of mind reader, or something? I cannot help but wonder. Then again, he has known me for how long has it been? I find myself doing some oddball equation in my mind. Well long enough to maybe know me. I cannot find my voice so I nod my ascent. He shakes his head and sighs. "What is it this time? I imagine this has something to do with our conversation the other day and my talking to her. Am I getting closer?"

"You have no idea." I reply. His eyebrows suddenly lift.

"You still haven't told her?"

"No, I have yet to bite that bullet. Hence the reason I'm here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. She's not like any other girl I've ever known." I say picking up the glass and nervously taking another gulp of water. "She's still upset with my talking to you about that bloke Tripp. I mean she's kind of, sort of forgiven me, but you've seen her lately. Sure, she's nice to me when we're around all of you, but once we're alone she goes quiet."

"Mason, have you considered just jumping? I mean it's not as though she's a mind reader and knows how you're feeling. The signals you may be giving her may not be as obvious as you think." He adds with a smile. "Besides, this is George we're talking about. One who refused to fully partake in life, so I doubt that she would pick up on those cues."

"I know, I know, but I don't know, you know?" stumbling over my own thoughts I realise that what I've just said doesn't make any sense and should never have left my lips.

"English please." Rube says with a knowing smile.

"Well I doubt that she'll listen right now anyways. She's still peeved at me, and I don't know how long that will last."

"Look Mason, there really isn't anything I can point blank do for you aside from telling her for you. And I ask you, where's the fun in that?" he says and his eyes have that odd far away twinkle. Those cogs are working again, and he's up to something. I know he's right, I know I must suck it up, take that chance and just ask her out.

"Well maybe you could sort of help me out here." I say thinking out loud, which I'm sure isn't such a great idea.

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Maybe you could tweak the appointments. I don't know, a few joint jaunts. Perhaps working together will help me gain my nerve." I cannot think how that's going to help, but I somehow hope he takes it into consideration.

"You know that I can't just change the prescribed ledger." He replies.

"You can't, or won't?" I ask.

"Mason, you know exactly what I mean. Besides, isn't that underhanded, sneaky, and let me put it this way. George would probably kill you." He gives me that odd smile again, it's almost as though he wouldn't mind a ticket to that performance. I take another gulp of water and take his words into consideration. One just doesn't go up to the object of their affection and blurt out; hey I think you're kind of cute. Want to go out?

"Well Rube, thanks for your time and your insight. I think I know what I'm not going to do now." I say and pick up the empty glass, take it into the kitchen area and place it beside the sink.

"What not to do?"

"Yeah, I think I'll play it cool. She's been through a lot."

"That she has. And just for the record, if you hurt her and she doesn't kill you, I will. You better treat her right."

"Would you be giving me this kind of advice if it were Daisy?" I cannot help but ask.

"Probably not. She's a big girl who can take care of herself. And besides, you're not her type." He adds and I nod as I put my shoes back on.

"Thanks again." I say as he opens the door for me.

"Glad to lend an ear. By the way, good luck." He adds, closing the door.

I stand in front of the lift and wait for the doors to open. I don't really pay any attention to the lady standing beside the panel as I watch the numbers above the door descend. Stepping off the lift, I head out into the night. The moon is full, the air has that pre fall crispness that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end in anticipation of fall, followed by winter. I wander the streets thinking about how I am going to approach her. How does one seem genuine when he's been a real dick chasing after another girl?

We're at the very least friends, right? I think as I cross the street and make my way to my flat. I quickly pick the lock and walk in kicking off my shoes, and pulling off my jacket, funny how I hardly make it to the nearby chair as it slips from my fingers. Stopping at the fridge, I grab a beer and plop myself on the sofa. Picking up the remote, I scan through the channels. Of course my luck that there isn't anything to watch, sighing heavily, I drain the bottle and decide to turn in.

I'm the last to arrive at the waffle house this morning. Rube is stationed in his usual seat and is leaning casually against the divider holding court as usual; Roxy and Daisy sit opposite him, which leaves George sitting beside as usual. Probably because she knows that I can't sit beside him. Somehow I think she's the only one of us he actually likes.

"No way would I ever do anything that crazy!" Daisy exclaims as I make my way towards the table.

"Morning all." I say sitting beside Daisy.

"Morning Mason." Rube says in between bites of his extra, extra, extra crispy bacon. George hardly looks at me this morning.

"Mason." Daisy says sweetly and Roxy just nods her response. I'm thankful for Kiffany seeing me.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks. I nod a response.

"I'll have a bowl of fruit and toast with a coffee please." I reply as she turns on her heels, making her way back to the kitchen.

"Okay, girls and boy." Rube announces as he opens that damn day planner. Some days all I want to do it grab it and toss it into the Pacific. I'm sure the others feel the same way. "Post-it time." He licks his thumb before snatching the prepared Post-its stuck to the page. "Daisy, a little forewarning the window for your last reap is a bit bigger."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not exactly sure what the situation is, but you have a bigger window." He repeats as though that's supposed to help. She glances at the Post-its and then at Rube again. He shakes his head, indicating that he doesn't want to hear any flack from her.

"Rox, these are yours. As I mentioned with Daisy, things are a bit odd today." He tilts his head and reaches across the table, sticking hers in front of her.

"Sure no problem. George, you don't have anything to do with it this time?" she asks as she glances at her estimated times of death. George doesn't answer, only looks over at Rube for her Post-its.

"There isn't anything you want to tell us there Peanut?" he asks her in a tone we all know is reserved for her.

"No, Rube I didn't mess with whatever death has in store for us today." She replies then takes a sip of orange juice. Rube merely gives her that look. The one that says if I find out that you're lying to me you're pretty much toast. Over the past year she's been fairly lucky that he hasn't had to do much in the corrections department, else she may be heading for a transfer.

"That's a relief then." He says placing her Post-its in front of her. "And these are yours." He adds placing mine in front of me. Kiffany returns to collect our plates and bring us our bill. Like every other morning, each of us adds our share to the pile on the table, gather our things, and make our way out. Reaching out for George's arm, Rube stops her from making a run for it.

"Uh Peanut, can you stay behind for a moment. I'd like to have a word with you." He says and gives me a quick glance. Oh shit! I cannot help but think. What? He actually took my cry for help seriously? To be a fly upon the wall so to speak, I get up and give him a quick pleading glance.

"See you later." I say and put my jacket on before heading out to my first reap. Rube wasn't joking, today really is odd. Somewhere a piece of the puzzle got messed up and well, we're all booked pretty solid, with odd ETD windows rather than the usual smooth reap. I shove my hands in my pockets and walk to my first appointment, which happens to be in the same building where George works. I hope it isn't one of her colleagues.

I step off the lift onto the seventh floor and make my way through the maze of people and cubicles in search for a W. Jones. Checking the time I bump into some chick and she directs me to his cubicle, so I signal my thanks and head over. He's busy fiddling with his computer. I guess that's something that those computer geeks do. I don't usually see gravelings, but seeing that today is messed up as is, I catch the tell tale wisp of one of those buggers.

"Damn it!" I hear W. Jones curse under his breath as he grabs a wire. "Can I help you with something?" he asks as he notices me staring at him.

"Oh no, sorry. I was just looking for a W. Jones. You see, I was told that he's the guy to fix all of my computing woes." I lie through my teeth, how easy was that?

"That's me." He says extending his hand for me to shake. "What is the problem?" damn if I know.

"My uh, computer just died on me." I reply trying to conceal my smile.

"Yeah, well here's my number, I do odd computer jobs on the side." He says handing me a Happy Time card with his cell number scribbled on the back.

"Thanks." I say as I simultaneously take his card and pop his soul, just in the nick of time too as whatever accident the graveling set-up begins with Jones' turning back to his work. I don't stay around, knowing that should he require assistance he will somehow just know that I'm the one to ask. I make my way back to the lift and hear the commotion. I don't turn around to look, instead I pause and wait for his soul to appear. "Sorry about that." I say putting an arm around his shoulders and taking him to a secluded part of the office where we see the shimmer of his lights.

"I suppose those are mine?"

"Yes they are." I reply like an idiot, but you try doing this job and coming up with new material each and every time you do a reap. He smiles and heads towards them, he pauses for a moment before being engulfed by the waves of light. Checking my watch, I hurry to my next appointment. Rube wasn't kidding, today really is messed up. I don't even think I have time to stop for lunch. I cannot help but wonder what's got death so peeved, as I walk quickly and flag down a cab to take me to my next appointment.

I am seriously happy and sigh that good old sigh of relief as I finish my last reap. Thank god that today is over. I wonder if Rube's figured out what caused our latest hiccough in the space-time continuum, heading back to the waffle house to meet up with Rube and anyone else who happens to be lucky to have finished their days reaps.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, seating myself in the vacant seat in front of him.

"I still don't have an answer. It just may have been some overage from another division."

"I see. May I ask what you spoke to George about?" I'm fairly sure he won't tell me, but there's never any harm in asking, am I right?

"It had nothing to do with our little conversation last night. If that's what's got you in a knot, however, I did happen to find out that she does have a soft spot for you." He smiles as the door chime signals her arrival. I try and not let the butterflies that seem to be trying to escape my stomach show on my face. This really is different from chasing after Daisy. I could eventually have Daisy if I so chose, but this is George, and well, there's no way I could ever hurt her. Just seeing her in pain over Tripp still cuts me deeply, and I vow to never harm her the way he did.

"So how were your reaps?" I ask her after she sits herself beside Rube and opens a menu.

"Oh you know? Not quite what I expected." She replies and sets the menu back on the table. "Should I wait for Daisy and Roxy, or may I order?"

"They should be here." Rube replies with a smile. He places folded hands on the table and waits for the door to signal the arrival of another member of our group, which just happens to be Daisy.

"Hey all." She says as I move over for her to sit beside me.

"Daisy." I say as George and Rube nod in her direction.

"So have you figured out our latest ripple?" she inquires glaring at George as if she had something to do with it.

"If George said she didn't do anything, I believe her." I say saving George from having to defend herself from the accusation.

"Mason is right." Rube chimes in. "If George says she didn't do or doesn't know anything, she probably doesn't. Besides, if I'm right, it's just a backlog from another division, which would account for the messed up windows."

"I suppose." She nods as Roxy's arrives.

"Those were some really messed up appointments." She announces as she removes her hat and jacket before sitting beside me, and glaring at George.

"She didn't do anything." I say and she turns her glare onto me. "What? Seriously, you have to stop this. All of you." I say hotly and motion to be let out.

"Mason!" I hear Rube call out, but I don't bother turning around, instead I just keep walking. Not really sure where I'm going, I just shove my hands in my pockets and walk down the street.

"Mason!" I hear my name and know in an instant that it's George. This really is the last thing I need right now, I muse, but slow down to let her catch up. "What gives?" she asks matching my stride. I don't know what to say, or if there is anything to say. It isn't as though matters of the heart have ever been easy for me. "Mason?" she reaches out and grabs my arm, pulling me to a halt. Looking into her eyes, I melt and have to look away.

"George."

"You never just call me George. Mason, what is up with you?" she demands and all I can do is stare at her lips, all I can think is how it would be to kiss those berry lips, but my reality or is it my fear that prevents me from doing so? "Mason, seriously, what's going on?" she tightens her grip on my arm, not so much that it hurts, but to indicate that I had better start talking and soon. I lick my lips in a nervous manner, surely she notices.

"Walk with me. I want to tell you something and it's well, kind of serious." I hope I don't scare her. She nods and we make our way down the quiet street, stopping at a bench. "You may want to have a seat."

"Come on and tell me Mason why you've been acting so oddly. It's been at least two weeks now." She looks different by moonlight, reminding me how absolutely beautiful she is. I clear my throat as if that's going to help me with my nerves, then lick my lips one last time and take one final breath.

"Georgie girl, I have a confession to make. Please don't say anything until I've finished, or I may just loose whatever nerve I have left." She nods as I sit beside her and turn myself so that I can take her hands in mine, the look in her eyes is of wonder and perhaps a bit of suspicion, but I don't blame her, I haven't exactly been making much sense. She parts her lips as though to say something, but remembering her silent agreement, keeps quiet.

"Actually, before I get into the whole confession thing, which now that I think about it, I'm not sure it's the right word. Anyways, are you still mad at me?" I ask quietly.

"I'm confused about something you said the other day when you came to see me at work." She says, gently taking her hands from mine and folds them in her lap. I almost forgot about that crazy comment, which is probably going to haunt me for the rest of my undead life with her.

"Help me out here."

"When you said that I wasn't yours to get mad at." She looks up at me. "What did you mean by that?"

"Is that why you've been so quiet around me when we're alone?" I have to ask because that's a lot easier to bear than having her mad at me.

"I thought you hadn't truly forgiven me for outing you."

"Oh I was over that before you left. I could never stay angry at you." She smiles. "You should know that about me by now." Oh that smile, so sweet, so my Georgie girl.

Perhaps words are not necessary to convey my feelings to her. It may be possible that a genuine gesture can express and even evoke reciprocation. I suppose it's in that moment that all thought escapes me and I just act, without fear of rejection. I reach out again and take her small hand in mine, I reach out to brush her hair away from her face. She does not move away from me, even seems to lean in towards me as I ever so gently caress her cheek and make the move to kiss her.

Still holding her cheek, I look at her; she's smiling warmly, casting my fears away. Catching me off guard, she leans in and initiates another kiss. All thought is gone as her warm berry lips are pressed against mine.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she asks coyly. I nod in an attempt to catch my breath.

"Yes, that's my confession, and I'm sticking to it."

"Really Mason, is that what's had you acting so weird these past few weeks?"

"Georgie girl, I had no idea if you felt the same way, and after seeing what you've just been through, I couldn't just sweep in and be the good friend, only to have an ulterior motive now could I? Besides I think my chasing after Daisy like a puppy would warrant you not trusting my intentions."

"I know, but I know you a little better than you give me credit." She states.

"Oh do you?" I ask as I stand and hold out my hand for her to take. "May I escort you home?"

"You may." She accepts my hand and I wrap my arm around her slender waist, as she fits neatly at my side.


End file.
